


accidentally in love

by elsanoelle



Series: you're my wonderwall [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: Sam has had it.He's almost wished he'd never brought up and made a joke about accidentally walking in on Steve having sex with Tony. At first it was funny and refreshing to see a vulnerable side of Steve he never thought existed. Nowadays outside of work, the lovestruck Captain seemed to have nothing else to talk about but Tony Stark, and it was driving Sam up the wall.





	accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> i really like steve and sam's friendship.

Sam has  _had_ it.

He's almost wished he'd never brought up and made a joke about accidentally walking in on Steve having sex with Tony. At first it was funny and refreshing to see a vulnerable side of Steve he never thought existed. Nowadays outside of work, the lovestruck Captain seemed to have nothing else to talk about _but_  Tony Stark, and it was driving Sam up the wall.

In the beginning, Steve would blush and squirm and tried his darnest best to avoid the topic altogether whenever Sam teased him on it, preferring to forget the scene of Sam walking in on Tony in all his naked glory folding Steve in half, thrusting his hips hard to the rhythm of Steve whimpering and begging for _more_. The only reason Steve even noticed Sam's presence that fateful evening was because the elevator was in his (half-lidded) line of vision and his eidetic memory forbade him to forget things; otherwise, Steve could barely remember his own name by the time Tony was done with him that night.

So far, Sam has witnessed an array of comical events.

The otherwise calm and collected Captain America once choked on his toast at breakfast when Wanda cautiously whispered to the table that  _Tony Stark is definitely seeing somebody who works here_ , given that she's noticed frequent purpling bruises on Tony's neck whenever he visited them and stayed over night, which became very frequent of late. Steve later pulled Wanda aside to gently remind her she wasn't allowed to get into anyone's head no matter how curious she was for the truth. 

Wanda didn't speak to him for a week after that, and Sam congratulated his Captain for successfully pissing off potentially the most powerful Avenger in the team.

About a month later, Vision out of nowhere confirmed the Scarlet Witch's theory during physical combat training session. It completely caught Steve off guard and distracted him, earning him a hard kick square in the face from Natasha. Sam had to withhold the urge to curl to his stomach and laugh as Steve stayed flat on the mat, holding on to his bloodied nose while the Black Widow unsympathetically threw a towel to him and it landed on his face. That helped conceal his blush when Vision continued to matter-of-factly state that he has on many occasions found Tony's suite empty throughout the evenings and Tony would usually emerge mid-morning looking very refreshed and appropriately bruised.

The very next hour, a memo went out to the team prohibiting any act of going through walls, citing privacy laws. Nobody responded to the email but Tony himself, who wasn't even present when the conversation took place, and he was surprisingly very casual about the entire thing. 

  

 

 

> _Geez Cap way to go calling out my second born like that. Where were you when Barton was crawling through my vents and stealing my coffee?- TS_

Sam also remembers watching Steve fidget in his seat when Thor got a little handsy with Tony the night before he left to travel the Nine realms. It was a full house event; even Clint made an appearance that evening so it quickly became some sort of a going-away party for both Hawkeye and Thor. The God of Thunder ended up on the karaoke machine most of the night, getting all the words wrong but handling the mic like a champ no less. Tony was the next mic hogger unsurprisingly, but unlike Thor, Tony could actually sing very, _very_ well and openly dedicated love songs to Steve more rounds than he did for any other Avenger. But yup, Thor was literally stuck to Tony's hip the entire evening giving Steve no chance to even socialise with the brunette without being interrupted. With Asgardian mead in the mix, the private party may have gotten a little out of control with the Avengers having to individually file a report the next day for inappropriate behaviour and causing multiple property damage.

Nobody spoke of that night ever again probably because none of them can properly recall what happened, but Sam remembers very well how he had to elbow his dork of a friend multiple times (it was like hurling your arm against a stone wall, painfully) to stop Steve from self-combusting with jealousy. 

But all that is in the past.

Gone are the days Steve would tell Sam to _knock it off_ with the teasing. Sam wanted those days back desperately.

 

“Steve, for the _millionth_ time – I don’t want to talk about this,” the Falcon warns, punctuating his words heavily as he shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, hugging a pillow cushion. “Talk to _Tony_ about it,” Sam suggests for the millionth time also, as he randomly hits the surface of the fancy glassy remote, channel surfing to try tune out the agitated super soldier nervously drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter of his personal quarters.

It did not escape Sam that Steve's quarters has significantly improved over the past month or two - the furniture was unlike any that Sam had seen before within the Compound. He's hung out at Rhodey's place, Nat's, even Vision's -  and though he's never been in Tony's suite, he had a feeling the billionaire had a lot to do with the facelift that only Steve's apartment seemed to have received.

“I can’t, Sam. He _gave_ it to me as a gift, I can’t just ask him what _to do_ with it. He’s going to think I don’t like it.”

Sam cranes his neck slowly and turns to Steve, eyeballing the Captain. “You knowhow to Google,” Sam accuses in an uncompromising tone, not cutting Steve any slack at all.

Because he’s heard all about that time Tony patiently sat down with Steve going through Amazon and Ebay for hours, teaching him about the wonders of the world wide web and online shopping, and thereafter granting him full access to the billionaire’s Centurion card if Steve ever wanted to get anything for himself. Steve went on and on to Sam about how much he appreciated Tony making time for him despite the businessman's hectic schedule, how sweet it was that Tony would lean on his shoulder as they clicked through the webpages - not that Sam had asked.

Later that same day, Sam caught Steve balancing a laptop on his knees and venturing onto the internet all by himself looking up for gifts for his boyfriend, one tab even said Customized Coffee Mugs (Romantic). Of course Steve comedically shut the screen of the computer like a teenager caught watching porn the second his super senses picked up Sam watching him.

“You know what they say, when in doubt, ask Lord Google,” Sam cracks a joke to himself, settling for season 2 of Say Yes to the Dress.

Steve easily flings himself over the couch and lands next to Sam, clutching a brown leather box in his hand, worry dripping down his unbearably handsome face. He stares at Sam in silence, blinking his puppy dog eyes, blue and round as marble, short of begging for attention from his good friend.

“ _Steve_. This is way past creepy," Sam says, eyes focused on the TV.

“Help me out here Sam," Steve pleads. "He’s finally coming home tonight and I don’t know what to do." 

Sam squeezes his forehead with his thumb and middle finger, breathing slowly through his nose. How has this become his life? Sam considered to make a mental note to never hang out with Steve anymore, but pushes away the thought knowing he could never commit. He genuinely liked the man, as painful as he has become lately.

“Look Cap. I’ll be completely honest with you.”

“Alright,” Steve says in earnest as though bracing himself for words of wisdom.

"I'm just going to lay it out for you," Sam says, cocking his head in Steve's direction, lazily looking at him.

"Sure," Steve curtly bows his head once.

“It’s a butt plug.” 

Steve nods.

There was a pregnant two seconds before Sam narrows his eyes, wondering if Steve had completely missed his point. Of course he did.

"A sex toy."

"I’m aware of that,” Steve adds, as though confirming a statement in a mission report.

“It’s a plug. _For the butt_ ," Sam carefully explains. "For yours or Stark’s DON’T EVEN-“ Sam quickly wags a finger as Steve opens his mouth to interrupt, but shuts it with an audible click. “TRY TO tell me who’s been topping or bottoming or whatever it is you two do in the sack. We are not having _that_ conversation right now. Or ever. Let's keep it at _forever_.”

Steve nods again, but he has a frown now.

“It doesn’t make sense, Sam. If I’m gonna put this on, how is he going to –“ Sam smacks his forehead in disbelief at how his warning just flew over Steve's head. “-make love to me? It’s a little too much with Tony already being so endowed-“

“Oh he’s _endowed,_ is he?” Sam repeats after Steve, half annoyed, half giving up the losing battle and completely resigning to his fate that he is just never going to get out of talking to Steve about his relationship.

As uncomfortable as the topic was to Sam, he was aware that his friend was finally living a somewhat normal life - by dating a world-famous, disgustingly rich and very attractive _man_ , no less - nearly three years waking up in a different century and Sam decided at that very moment that no matter how excruciatingly awkward this topic was for him, he was going indulge the super soldier like a good friend.  

Steve finally showed some level of coyness as he opens up about how they would usually make love (Sam's brain kept correcting Steve to say _fuck_ , but he didn't want to get chided) and Steve's concerns about hurting Tony if they ever switch roles, given his super strength and ahem, size. It didn't necessarily translate that he didn't want Tony that way, evident by his body language and the way he licks his lips whenever he spoke about Tony in any non-professional context.

“You guys talk though, right? About stuff you’re comfortable doing, stuff he likes, or doesn’t like. Talk to him, talk about boundaries and all that jazz. He gave you a butt plug for your birthday – which was a week ago – and you haven’t talked to him about it since?” Sam queries. 

Steve shrugs his shoulders.

“Well Tony’s been busy with his clean energy campaign... it's really kicking off and we haven't really had much time to talk. He's been around the country for the past week. I mean, you saw him leaving mid-way through my own birthday party. He didn’t even get the chance to give me my present before he left. We spoke on the phone after the party and he told me where he'd left it.”

Sam gave him an unimpressed look. “ _Spoke_ on the phone? All I heard from behind your room door at 2am was _Tony Tony Tony Ton_ –“

Steve burst into a hearty laugh and lightly smacks Sam's arm. "Look, I did apologize to you about that one.”

“Yeah remind me to never take up your offer to take the guest room of your Tower apartment ever again. There are only so many times a man can experience walking in on a brother, even if it’s just you jerking off to phone sex," Sam says lightly as another wave of redness washes over Steve's smiling cheeks. "Man, you’re making me really hate being single right now,” Sam says, tossing the cushion he had been hugging in Steve's direction in mock-annoyance. "But since we're on the Tony topic and you're not gonna stop talking anytime soon, let me ask you this. Since when?"

Steve raises an eyebrow, a sign for Sam to elaborate his question.

"When did you realise you had the hots for Tony?"

The blond leans back into the couch, looking up to the ceiling for a moment.

"It wasn't immediate. I first met him at Stuttgart and it was ...it was weird. I tried to talk to him after we'd taken Loki in but he was just  _\- t_ he first thing he asked me was whether I did pilates as a workout and in the same sentence he mocked me for being old. I didn't know what pilates was but I knew he was being an ass and it was infuriating."

"Standard Stark," Sam says, huffing a laugh. 

"So after New York we sort of lost touch- I took a road trip on my own, to rediscover the world, think about what I wanted to do. I didn't think of him much until the Mandarin happened. I was in Kentucky when I heard the news, just having a beer at a local bar when the television flashed and reported that terrorist had shot missiles at his Malibu home and Tony was suspected to have been killed in the attack. The first thing I did was switch on the communicator that Fury had given me and demanded to know why wasn't I called in. What Nick said to me would probably haunt me for the rest of my life."

Sam watches Steve's face drop into a pained expression, his jaw tightening. 

"He told me in his exact words, _Well Stark might still be alive today if you had been around, Cap._ Thatfelt like a punch to the gut. I threw up outside the bar after that conversation, the first time I ever felt sick since the super soldier serum was put in me. The thought of people losing their lives because I wanted a vacation was nauseating enough, but in the moment, it was Tony, a civilian who had just saved the damn planet from an alien invasion, someone I've come to know and respected, had gotten killed. My head was just crowded with the thought that he wouldn't have died if I had been there for him."

Sam hooks his arms behind his neck and leans against the armrest, facing Steve. "So you came back to DC."

The Captain nods.

"I made a promise to myself that I would never _ever_  be selfish and neglect my responsibilities again and joining SHIELD was one way I could help prevent something like this from happening again. The world needs Captain America more urgently than Steve Rogers needed to learn how to use a cellphone. Besides, coming back brought me closer to Tony in a lot of ways, because when I found out he had survived the entire ordeal, I kind of made sure he got my message." 

"What'ju say to him?"

Steve grinned.

"I got Natasha to help me set up a video call. I wasn't very nice to him to be honest - kind of screamed at him for being a knucklehead and taking on the Mandarin without us. He didn't appreciate the yelling of course; he literally threw a screw driver at the hologram - he was really aiming for my face. Two days later he sends me one of his custom phones with a handwritten manual stuck on the box that said _Starkphone Prototype 5 - Guide for ~~Dummies~~_ \- the word Dummies was scratched across - and he wrote _Nonagenarians_ on purpose."

Sam notices again the redness creeping from Steve's neck up to his cheeks as he gushes at the memory. How serious are these two, Sam once wondered. He may have gotten his answer.

"It's interesting," Sam says out of context, so Steve shakes his head, not understanding.

"On one hand, you kicked yourself so hard thinking you didn't do enough when the Mandarin happened that you feel responsible for the whole thing - how exactly _your presence_ could have stopped an international terrorist cum maniacal scientist? I don't know - but now you're all _Captain America til kingdom-come_ because of it," Sam says, measuring two scenarios in his head. "On the other hand, Tony thought -  _no still thinks -_ that aliens are coming to wipe out the planet killing everyone but himself thanks to Wanda's little party trick. So to prevent the incoming Doomsday, he not only made Ultron behind everyone's back, he made a second android baby a few days later. If you ask me, there's a serious case of survivor's guilt going on between the two of you and it's not healthy."

Steve disagrees.

"It's not survivor's guilt, at least not to me. I'm a soldier, we took an oath, Sam. For as long as I am Captain America, I have a _duty_ to serve my country, to protect those in need. I was given the ability to do what most people can't, so unlike Tony I wasn't born with this," Steve says, displaying himself - physically perfect and deadly. "When I signed up for Rebirth, I made a conscious choice. This is my purpose, this is what I'm meant to do."

"And Tony?"

"What about Tony?"

Sam leans foward, leaning an elbow on a folded knee. "How does he fit in all of that?"

"Tony fits in perfectly. Frankly, I never thought I'd be attracted to anyone after the ice, let alone a man. It took me a while to admit it to myself. I never planned to fall in love with him Sam, but I did and it still scares me how much I need him."

Sam wanted to address his concerns over Steve's high level altruism, but he thought the better of it, a conversation for another time. "Well, I'm glad you're happy, Steve. Tony seems like a pretty complicated person to be in a relationship with - half the time you look like you wanna punch him in the face, the other half of that time you spend agonising over a butt plug he gave you."

Sam picks up the box and opens it as he speaks. He regrets it immediately, noticing that the sex toy was definitely made for Steve's eyes only. It was made of glass, in Tony's trademark colours of shiny red and gold with the finger loop that engraved the words  _Property of Tony Stark_. As Sam fumbles to return it, the toy drops out of the mould that held it in the box and onto his lap, out came with it a note that hid beneath the mould.

Sam picks the card up to read a neat handwriting behind it and slowly mutters a curse under his breathe, shaking his head as he breaks into a choked laugh. 

"What's that?" Steve curiously asks.

Sam swiftly gathers the plug and the note, puts them back into the box and hands it to Steve before he gets off the couch to head for the door. "I just remembered about those case notes on Barnes that just got delivered to me that I need to go over. I think it's the breakthrough you're waiting for. Meanwhile, enjoy the rest of the evening Steve. I'm sure you'll figure out your birthday present before he gets back," Sam says, pointing at the card that Steve was now holding.

The moment the door clicks shut, Steve flips the card to read what it says and he breaks into a wide grin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _This isn't your gift, but you already know what is :) I promise you're gonna love my ass more than you already do._
> 
> _I love you Steve._
> 
> _Happy birthday, honey_
> 
> _-Tony_

  

Steve fishes out his phone and shoots a text to his boyfriend.

_Come to the Tower tonight, sweetheart - Yours_

 

 

 

...to be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially intended to be a one-shot birthday post for Steeb but i've had a rough couple of weeks and that never happened. i had most of the draft ready, so i gave it a little twist and made a short two-part mini series instead.
> 
> let me know what you think of this one! i know i've yet to try any AUs / freeforms but i'm thinking of exploring a steve & bucky friendship tag but i'm scared >_< drop some hearts too, always appreciate the love!
> 
>  
> 
> title from: counting crows - accidentally in love


End file.
